parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Splish! Splash!
Splish! Splash! is the nineteenth episode from Season 7 of Alvin & Friends. Plot: A "too hot" afternoon becomes a "totally cool" day when Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller) introduces his friends to the wonderful world of water. A cool drink at a water fountain leads to a discussion that water is everywhere around them. Water is important for drinking and bathing, and it's fun for playing in - as Captain Arthur proves with the help of his toy boat. Droopy flowers in the park get water from the kids, and hot kids get nice cool lemonade from Hailey Noelle Johnson. As they listen to the watery sounds of an aquarium, they sing "The Fishing Song" and "If I Lived Under the Sea." The ultimate way to experience water is to get into the swim of things with a real swimming pool - which makes a big splash with the kids and is a good opportunity to review swimming safety rules. Water is everywhere, and fun is anywhere with Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller)! Cast: *Barney - Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras) (Barney) *BJ - Arthur Read (PBS Kids' Arthur) *Gianna - Rachel (Barney & Friends) *Scott - Leon MacNeal *Angela - Hailey Noelle Johnson *Nick - Diego (Nickelodeon's Dora The Explorer, Go Diego Go and Dora and Friends) Songs: #Alvin Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #Splash and Sprinkle #The Rainbow Song #The Idea Song #The More We Work Together #Brushing My Teeth #The Fishing Song #If I Lived Under the Sea #Silly Things #He Waded in the Water #I Love You Trivia: *These three kids (Hailey Noelle Johnson, Rachel, and Diego) also appeared in Come Blow Your Horn! with Ralphscoe. *In The Best of Alvin, a clip of this episode was shown in the beginning. It was when Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller) was jumping in the pool and as the clip faded, Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller) fell in the pool, showing that the clip was a behind the scenes and Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller) (costume) actually fell. It might've been a blooper. This is the first Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Millervideo to feature one. *This episode might have used a different Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller) costume for the pool scene. Gallery Alvin as Dad In 1951Movies style.jpg|Alvin Seville as Barney Simon Seville as Dale.png|Simon Seville, Theodore as dawson.jpg|Theodore Seville, Brittany miller 18.png|Brittany Miller, New Jeanette Miller.png|Jeanette Miller Eleanor in sailor jeanette.jpg|and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Barney) Arthurimages.jpg|Arthur Read as BJ Rachel (from Barney & Friends) as Gianna.jpg|Rachel as Gianna Leon (from The Puzzle Place) as Scott.jpg|Leon MacNeal as Scott 692full-hailey-noelle-johnson.jpg|Hailey Noelle Johnson as Angela Go Diego - Le sac de secours.flv 000079040.jpg|Diego as Nick Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Matthew Soares